


Throwing up

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emetophobia, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 3 months since I've moved to Rainbow Falls. I had to move, my mother said there was no other choice. I live my life indoors, avoiding the outside world at all costs. My mother can't afford to let anyone in this town know of my existence.  Whenever my mother has guests over I remain silent in my room. Quietly crying soft tears, resisting all urges to start sobbing. I sometimes wonder why, why did it have to be me?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwing up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. It might have typos (I'll fix them) I wrote this at 5 am so. It will be uploaded in different chapters. Inspired off of a post on tumblr (Without the shipping) here: http://tinyurl.com/Grimdark-fanfic  
> SORRY FOR THE SHORT FIRST CHAPTER.

It's been 3 months since I've moved to Rainbow Falls. I had to move, my mother said there was no other choice. I live my life indoors, avoiding the outside world at all costs. My mother can't afford to let anyone in this town know of my existence. Whenever my mother has guests over I remain silent in my room. Quietly crying soft tears, resisting all urges to start sobbing. I sometimes wonder why, why did it have to be me?

It all started on a summer day. The sky was clear of clouds, sun beaming upon the ground. It was beautiful. Birds chirping everyone seemed to be wearing a smile on their faces. My mother decided it would be a good idea to bring me to pick up some groceries. I hopped in the car with my mother to the grocery store. She grabbed a shopping cart and began to walk around the brightly lighted store. It was rather big compared to other stores in town.

  
I soon started to feel sick, really, really sick. I tapped my mother on the shoulder and told her "Mom, I'm not feeling well." She just said to calm down and she'll walk I down to the drug store and get medicine after she checked out. Yeah, Maybe she was right. I should just take a chill pill. It's probably something like a cold or the stomach flu.

  
While in the dairy isle I felt awful, then it hit me. I fell on to the floor. I just collapsed. I tried to stand up, but a force was pulling me down. I could manage to sit on my knees. I felt an awful feeling, I knew what it was. I threw up on the store floor. I'd expect puke when I throw up. I saw a puddle of black, Clouds of smoke rising from it. My mother looked over and was so shocked she dropped the carton of milk she had took from the fridge along with the other milk cartons. She ran up to me screaming "ARE YOU OKAY?" I turned my face towards hers. She stared into my eyes. They were filled with a milky white shadow. She started shaking me yelling at the top of her lungs "BABY ANSWER ME!" I tried to answer, all that came out of my mouth was pure gibberish. Her screaming caused people to wonder what was going on. People started to walk into the isle. It was awfully quiet until a man said "That Girl's possessed." My mother screamed, tears streaming down her face holding me in her arms "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON!"

  
She ran, she didn't even grab her groceries. She ran out of the store until she was out of sight. She put me in the passenger seat, buckled me in and drove as fast as she could to the house. I felt sick to my stomach. I blacked out not very long after.


End file.
